1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passive warning devices and more particularly to that class utilized to warn oncoming motorists of a road hazard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with apparatus for warning oncoming motorists of possible road hazards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,151 issued on Mar. 19, 1974 to H. B. Dexter teaches a distress sign supported by a base member which is adapted with magnets to secure the sign to the metallic roof of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,323 issued on June 27, 1972 to E. L. Hawes discloses a triangular reflectorized sign having a clip for securing the sign to a vehicle window. The device is collapsible for storage purposes.
Both of the aforementioned Patents suffer from deficiencies which are easily overcome by the instant invention. The Dexter Patent is not collapsible making it difficult to store as well as being susceptible to being displaced by wind gusts against its broad surface area. The Hawes Patent requires the sign assembly to be affixed to the upper edge of an automobile window thereby limiting the placement of the apparatus, restricting the accessability of viewing by oncoming or following vehicles. The instant invention, utilizing magnets, permits the attachment of the display to any metallic part of the disabled vehicle or, if desired, by placement directly on the road at any desired location.